Elizabeth's Thoughts on 'My Immortal'
by TheFeaturedCreature
Summary: 'My Immortal' enters the Lenore world. And there's only one person who can withstand such an autratious story. Elizabeth, bride of Ragamuffin
1. Chapter 1

**Because I am an utter and complete fanghoul with no life, I present to you something that I stole from my good buddy, MurderMyDoll13, on fanfiction. I am making my OC's read this pestilence. Viewer discretion is advised...and our first victim is:**

**bum... bumm... BETH, RAGAMUFFIN'S GIRLFRIEND FROM THE MAGICAL 'LENORE' FANDOM!**

Chapter 1.**(We all die)**

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik)**( You poseurs are such a disgrace...)** 2 my gf (ew not in that way)**(Aww...)** raven**(You mean like from Edgar Allan Poe?)**, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling**(THE SPELLING?)**. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!**(Not really...)**

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way**(My name's Elizabeth... but most people call me Beth)** and I have long ebony black hair**(Dark brown hair, bitch)** (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears**(Limpid tears? Your giving me tears for writing that)** and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee**(A lot of people tell me I look like a Victorian teenage girl, oh wait, I AM a Victorian teenage girl)** (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here**!(*Gets the hell outta here*).** I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie**(Ew?)**. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white**(Hey, I'm a vampire too!)**. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell)**(You're a goth? Oh my Mr. Gosh!)** and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic**(You know Hot Topic is for poseurs and annoying girls who masturbate to Justin Bieber, right?)** and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots**(If you must know, the corset I always wear is extremely uncomfortable and I'd rather not wear it)**. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun**(Come on Ragamuffin, let's go out in the snow and wallow in our pity!)**, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.**(How precious)**

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!**(Oh my gosh! Like I care...)**

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.**(Amazing, you have friends, something that I lack)**

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!**(No it sucks. Dick.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666**(Thanks to Ragamuffin... um yeah, about last night...)** 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!**(What the devil is a prep?)**

The next day I woke up in my bedroom**(Really? I thought everyone woke up in their bedroom)**. It was snowing and raining again**(Ugh...)**. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had**(RAGAMUFFIN! WHY DON'T WE HAVE BOTTLED BLOOD?)**. My coffin was black ebony**(Does it ever occur to you that black and ebony ARE THE SAME DAMN THING!)** and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas**(Why? Why? Do I even own pajamas? Oh yes, but Ragamuffin has ripped them all while he's on his period TEEHEE)**. Instead, I put on a black leather dress**(Holy pooz, and I thought corsets were uncomfortable)**, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears**(Your ears must look like infected lady parts)**, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun**(My father would murder me if I didn't make my hair in a perfect bun)**.

My friend, Willow**(As in: I whip my hair back and forth?)** (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me**(GRIIN)**. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair**(Wow, how long does it take someone to grow 'waist length hair)** with pink streaks**(But I thought pink wasn't a 'goffic' color)** and opened her forest-green eyes**(My eyes are brown)**. She put on her Marilyn Manson**(How can people even like that bafoon?)** t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots**(I'd like to call Jack the Ripper and tell him we have a prostitute in this story)**. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)**(I'm not allowed to wear makeup)**

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday**(No, it was worse than when me and Ragamuffin talk:**

**Me: So, um...**

**Ragamuffin: Uhm?**

**Me: *Jumps on him and starts making out with him***

**Exactly!)**!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?"**(But you've barely known him for a second!)** she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.**(Ragamuffin approves)**

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me**(And lemme guess... they're going to have passionate sex)**.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.**(Wow, you really ARE a hooker)**

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.**(Chicken butt)**

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me**(Good Charlotte is a TERRIBLE band)**.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR**(Mindless Self Indulgence?)**.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.**(No, my husband's taking me to the um... bedroom (SURE)**

I gasped.**(Like a fish?)**


End file.
